The Spy and the Detective
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: The worlds greatest spy and the worlds most craziest detective. Together they go on a mission to track down the mysterious organization known as Quantum. BondXVesper.
1. Chapter 1: Their meeting

_The Spy and the Detective_

**Hello and greetings everyone. May I introduce you to my new story called The Spy and the Detective. A James Bond fanfic, I recently watched Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace and found them amazing. So I decided to write this story. But first of all a little heads up so nobody gets confused.**

**There will be a few changes from the movies in this story. First of all it takes place after Mr. White escaped from MI6 custody. And Vesper Lynd has not died from the drowning, but is in a state of comatose which nobody is quite sure if she will awaken again. The reason I did this is because I just love the couple between Bond and Vesper. And furthermore for the people who don't know this character. I will put in my best OC known as private detective Elwood Jackson. Oh and this story will follow Bond and Jackson's search for Quantum.**

**Elwood Jackson has appeared in many other of my stories. If you want to know more then check them out or look on his information on my profile. But for those who never heard of him, he is a brilliant yet weird and crazy but goodhearted private detective dressed as a Blues Brother. In this story I will combine the best spy with the best detective. Should be a nice combination.**

**For the EJ fans who read this a little note. This story takes place after the first series and before the second series. **

**So I think I bothered everyone enough with this boring speech. My apologies and now to get on with the story.**

James Bond sat next to the hospital. In there was laying his beloved Vesper Lynd.

According to the doctors. She lived, but barely and was currently in a state of comatose. It was unknown if she would wake up ever again. It deeply saddened Bond. He loved her, he forgot all about her traitorous attempts, as love makes blind, or so they say.

There suspect Mr. White, who Bond was able to capture had escaped. Leaving every trail of his mysterious organization cold.

Bond kept looking at the dark haired beauty, who's eyes where fully closed. He laid his hand on her cheek. Wishing she would wake up. Bond sighed and stood up. Beginning to walk out of the hospital. Which was currently in Britain, where he lived. Although he wouldn't stay there for long.

He was going after this organization. He was going after White, all the people who did this to Vesper are going down. He was going to make sure of that.

He walked out of the hospital and was planning on take the first plane to whatever place he thought his instinct would led him go.

**A little while later…**

Although Bond was walking away. He was being followed, he could feel it. He passed several directions and shortcuts and crossroads to evade the person who was following him. Finally in an ally he turned around with his gun already in his hand and his finger on the trigger.

"Who are you and why are you following me" he said and he looked at the man coming out of the shadow.

It was a young man about half of his age. He wore black pants, black shoes, a white undershirt with a black jacket over it, and also a black tie. On his head he wore a black hat, and he also had black sunglasses on. Covering his eyes completely.

He lifted his hands in the air, as a gesture so that Bond wouldn't shoot. "What's your name?" Bond asked.

The man smiled and said "the name's Jackson. Elwood Jackson" he looked at Bond for a while before saying "will you please put the gun away its scaring me" Bond obeyed and put the gun away. For now.

"Why are you following me Mr. Jackson?" Bond asked. Jackson stepped closer and extended his hand, which Bond shook. "I've heard things about you Mr. Bond. Very good things, I came here hoping I may be of service to you" he said.

Bond smiled and asked "how can you be of service to me?" Jackson smiled pulling his jacket into place.

"I'm a private detective. My friends know me as the man who investigates, sues, defends and is everything but gullible. Private detective Elwood Richard Jackson to your service" the detective bowed in respect.

"But why do you wear that ridiculous costume?" Bond asked. Elwood looked confused and asked Bond "what ridiculous costume" leaving Bond himself with a confused expression.

"Listen I thank you for offering your help. But I work alone, good day" he said and turned around and began to walk away.

"I know about Vesper" the detective suddenly said.

James Bond stood dead in his tracks. And slowly turned his face to Elwood and asked "how. How do you know her?" Jackson took a few steps forward.

"She is an old classmate of my good friend and companion James Verger. He introduced me once to her. She told me about you" he took his cell phone out of his pocket and showed it to Bond.

On the screen it said as a text message from Vesper.

_Find James Bond_

Elwood puts his cell back into his pocket and says "you need to thrust me Bond. I want to do this for Vesper as much as you do. Together we make a great team" he said.

James thought about this. But finally decided to say.

"Alright. You can come with me, but you pay your own tickets" he said. Elwood smiled and said "sounds fair to me".

And the two walked of together. Their mission starting.

**Love it, hate it, review it, favorite it and all those things. Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Boarding the Plane

**The second chapter of this story. Since many people wanted me to continue this story, I decided to quickly write a new chapter. Enjoy it everyone.**

* * *

><p>James Bond and Elwood Jackson where now sitting on the plane to Haiti.<p>

"So tell me Mr. Bond why are we going to Haiti?" Elwood Jackson asked him. Bond looked up from the book he was reading and said "I have feeling where going to find out more there. Plus there comes by that I tracked Mr. White's cell phone number to there" he said.

Elwood nodded and asked "so tell me how everything went, how did you lost track of this Mr. White?"

"Well after I had captured him for interrogation, one of M's agents was revealed to be a member of his organization, I followed him and took him out, but when I returned to the hideout, White had already gotten away. Now every trail to his organization is cold" Bond as he flipped trough some papers.

"May I see those?" Elwood asked him. Bond gave the papers to Elwood who looked trough them.

After a few minutes of looking he said.

"I think your after the Quantum organization."

James looked up to Elwood in disbelief and said "what how do you know that so fast?"

Elwood smiled and told him "a few years ago me and my partner Mr. Verger where investigating a case involving a terrorist organization that settled itself in England, and while investigating I learned of an organization named Quantum. Supposedly they try to achieve riches trough various terrorist organizations around the world. After that case was over I never looked into it again, until now."

James nodded, impressed with the skill of this young boy.

"Impressive kid, now tell me why did you insisted to go with me?" James asked him.

"I told you that my partner and close friend Mr. James Verger was an old classmate and good friend of Vesper, when I heard about the accident I went to find you, because the only man she ever thought of as a true love was you. So I went to find you, and hope to help you" Elwood told him.

"How about Vesper's boyfriend?" James asked him.

Elwood smiled "you mean Kabira, I know about him. But it's quite complicated" he said.

James smiled and looked at his watch, they where landing very soon. So he had to ask.

"Tell me I have all the time in the world?"

Elwood smiled and gave James back the papers.

"My old classmate Ilias Strongwood, a horrible guy. He had contact with a guy named Yusef Kabira, so I looked into it, I found nothing. But since Strongwood was involved, I knew it couldn't ne good" Elwood told.

And after that they remained silent.

James thought about Vesper. Her beautiful smile, and the way her dark hair fell over her shoulders, those beautiful eyes. He missed her, and what Elwood said about _true love_. It was confusing to him.

But now they where arriving in Haiti.

But unknown to them they where followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short, I will try to do more VesperxBond moments, because the couple is amazing (and because I think Eva Green is a really amazing and beautiful actress BTW) but next chapter will be coming as fast as possible, I have school again so it's going to take a while. See you next time.<strong>


End file.
